Yuletide Magic
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Harry takes refuge with the gargoyles only to meet his soulmate. Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gargoyles, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: This was written for my 2011 Christmas one shot so enjoy and have a great Christmas.**

**Christmas Special**

Oberon glared down at Puck as he entered the halls of Avalon once again. He had not seen the trickster for 150 years but even now it was far too soon for the lord.

His deep baritone flitted through the hall as many looked on, "Puck why have you come to where you have been banished?"

Puck raised his hands, "Alexander has passed on and my duty has been fulfilled. He had no heir and I am without a master."

Oberon glared and stood, "You where banished Puck and your powers stripped away save for protecting or teaching the boy. Do you wish for death instead?"

The trickster took a step back, "No my lord simply an altering of your command. Perhaps so that my future masters might have need you could just take pity on this poor Puck"

Titania smiled and stood next to her husband whispering softly in his ear. You could tell by the smile on her face that she was up to something. After all the Queen of Avalon was rarely denied.

The King sighed before raising his hand, "My wife has suggested what I should do and I will accept her request. You Puck are still banished for all eternity and your powers stripped save for when you protect the ones you love and care for. If you ever find someone who can love you as both Puck and Owen only then will you regain your true form and be released from this vow. As I will so it will be done!"

The hall shook and Puck bowed respectfully, "Thank you My Lord Oberon," before disappearing in a swirl of colours.

**-Elsewhere-**

Harry groaned clutching his chest as he walked through the streets of New York City. He had to find a place to rest for the night. His magic was so low he couldn't even heal the wounds he had received from the stray Death Eaters. Grumbling in anger he clutched his wand in his fist tightly. Glancing out at the street he smiled at all the ornaments and garnish wrapped around the poles. Even thecoloured lights where a sight to see. Then again with three days till Christmas Eve he was surprised not to see it busier.

The charm on his necklace shimmering in the soft light as he slipped into another alley way coming across a large iron gate. Frowning he looked up at the large building and noticed how high it went above the clouds. He could feel the magic saturating the air about the gate and a stronger magical presence within the building. Slipping into the gate he walked up towards the entrance of the building and knocked softly on the glass door. He waited for several moments until a tall blonde male walked towards the door dressed in a sleek black suit. Tucking his wand into his sleeve he clutched the wound on his stomach trying to staunch some of the bleeding.

The blonde male opened the door and a soft baritone voice flitted from between the terse pale lips, "Can I help you? It is a tad late to be making a house call yes?"

Harry sighed lightly as he felt the magic swirl about the male and he gave a soft smile lifting the hand off his wound his hand covered in blood the only words to leave his lips where soft and strained, "Need safety their after me."

The man's blue eyes widened just slightly before helping him in and sealing the door tightly behind them as sharp blue eyes examined Harry from the bleeding wound to the emerald green eyes and lightning bolt scar.

Owen sighed, "Follow me you need medical attention"

Harry gave a soft chuckle his eyes falling closed as his body fell forward.

The blonde haired man caught the body quickly and lifted it with ease. Where had the young man come from and why was he here? Something was special about the boy. Even now unconscious he could feel his magic swirl about the boy as if to comfort him. Shaking his head he took the elevator up to the castle area laying the boy onto the sofa.

The gargoyle came in through the door peering down at the pale form. In silence watching as Owen removed the boy's shirt carefully and even the steadfast butler could not help but stare in shock at the damage done. The young male couldn't be any older than 20 and yet he had more scars than the trickster had ever seen.

Even Goliath knelt beside the boy, "What happened?"

Owen shrugged, "I don't know. I found him by the door. He said someone was after him before promptly fainting. However these wounds where done by magic. Hold on."

He tipped the shirt and watched as a long polished stick fell from the boys sleeve and rolled across the stone floor till Brooklyn picked it up, "it's a stick"

Owen brushed the long black locks from the pale face, "No it's a wand and this is a wizard. Which means the people following him arewizards. What could this young man have done to receive this kind of attack?"

Angela lifted the boys head enough to sit down and lay it back in her lap carding talon hands through his long hair, "Does it really matter? He is hurt Owen."

The man nodded before walking over to the sink. It took several long hours before the young man showed signs of waking and by that time the Gargoyles had been forced to return to their positions for the breaking of dawn.

Owen sat beside the black haired male and dabbed a wet cloth along the heated brow. The thin mouth frowned as the injured body convulsed slightly small hand gripping the side of the couch like a life line. Owen could do nothing but wait patiently.

**-Three days later, at night (Christmas Eve)-**

Angela sat next to the young male and dapped the cold cloth across the heated flesh just as vivid green eyes hot open and looked around widely.

Harry tried to sit up only for a grey talon hand to stop him gently. Turning he looked at what he could only describe as a living breathing gargoyle. Blinking he simply stared at her for a few long moments before blinking and lifting a hand to his chest, "Where?"

The gargoyle smiled and picked up a glass of water helping him take a few small gulps of water as she spoke, "You are in the castle. Owen helped bandage you and we have helped guard you. It has been three days since you came to us. Father and the others have been very worried."

The male sighed and laid back down smiling at the kind gargoyle, "Am I to assume you are a gargoyle fae and your father is chief yes?"

The female smiled brightly, "Oh yes! My name is Angela! My father is Goliath and the one who you met at the door was Owen."

A soft clearing of a throat caused the two to turn and look at the mentioned Owen and Goliath standing in the stone doorway both stern.

Owen walked over, "I do hope you are feeling better. Perhaps a name?"

The wizard blushed as he looked up at the tall stern blonde his magic swirling to the surface him as he responded, "Harry, Harry Potter."

Goliath hummed, "Owen says you are a magic user. What sorcery do you plan on using here?"

Harry raised his hands the slight pain in his chest causing him to wince, "None! I swear it. I was just looking for a safe place to rest and recover. I will leave as soon as I am able. I will not be a burden. If it pleases you I can swear not to use magic."

Owen shook his head, "That is not required. You will stay here until you are able to leave. Is there anything you might require?"

The young man blushed once more and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Just whatever you will spare in food and water is fine."

The man frowned, "I will fix you something suitable. I suppose the gargoyles can keep you company till I return."

Harry watched the male disappear before smiling fondly, "He is a very kind man."

Angela peered at him her eyes glowing, "You see something in him Harry?"

The young man nodded, "My magic calls to him. I have a feeling me stumbling upon the place was not an accident. Only time will tell," Harry smiled and rested a hand on his chest where the bandages where wrapped around his chest tightly. Smiling he looked about the room and laughed as one of the gargoyles fell back into the decorated tree. The gargoyle glanced at him before waving almost sheepishly and pouncing on the large dog like gargoyle as a small light green gargoyle righted the tree and fixed the presents beneath it.

An hour passed before Owen returned Harry had gotten to know the gargoyles pretty well. It pleased the prankster fae to see the gargoyles connecting with others again. Ever since Hudson had passed and Goliath preparing to hand the reigns down to Brooklyn and Angela it had been quiet and stressing. He nodded as the Gargoyles said their farewells and returned to their stone pedestals for the meeting of the dawn.

Silence reigned as the elder teen partook in the food he had been given. Green eyes occasionally meeting blue only for the green eyes to dart away and the cheeks beneath to blush. The magic between them swirled and kissed each other like a flirtatious dance and the heat grew about them steadily.

The silence wasn't broken when Harry looked up smiling the fork dangling from between his pink lips playfully before it floated from his lips and onto the plate in his lap and he spoke softly, "You really are something special Mr. Owen. And this food is wonderful best I have had in a long time"

The blonde nodded taking the seat near Harry his hand falling close to the younger's knee, "If I may ask, why where you attacked so and who was it?"

Harry growled darkly at the change of subject, "It was the Death Eaters a group of renegade witches and wizards who decided that the world deserves to die. I was on the front line in the war, killed their leader. Guess they have a vendetta against me"

Owen nodded a dark look collecting in his stern blue eyes, "Perhaps you should stay here till you heal then I can find a safe place to get you on your feat. This castle is very large I am sure I can fashion a room to your liking."

The wizard shrugged deciding to play a long, "Once I am safe I will send you funds as repayment. No worries I can afford it."

The stern butler nodded and stood carefully, "Rest Mr. Potter we will talk more when you awaken next"

Harry nodded and laid back closing his eyes just as the blonde hair lengthened and faded into a bright starlight silver. The blue eyes fading into a glossy ice colour. Even the black suit shifted and faded into bright green and red material that clung to him much like a jesters outfit.

The shifted man stared down at the beautiful young wizard sleeping on the couch. His magic what little he could feel literally jumped every time the male so much as looked at him. It was almost an intoxicating feeling. Was this what Titania had seen? Why did fate taunt him so. He had lived for thousands of years to meet the one who made his magic sing and now here he was right in front of him. So touchable…so vulnerable… so very there.

Puck stared down at the figure his mind made up as he glanced out at the pink and orange horizon and an equally pink hue painted his cheeks as he leaned over the form his eyes falling shut as he laid his lips against the wizards. Magic sprung up from his skin and coiled into the thick tendrils of the others magic.

Green eyes opened and hand lifted up to play into silver locks brushing long elegant ears and pink painted skin. Magic swirled around them as the kiss deepened and as Puck leaned over further balancing himself perfectly is the soft light of the torches and rising sun. Swift slim fingers found the bright gold buttons that held the green and red fabric closed and the torches flared brightly at the rush of passion that swirled in with the rising magic in the air. The lights bounced lightly of a mirror along the back wall that seemed to shimmer and look upon the two.

Titania smiled at the scene through her mirror view and Oberon stood beside her looking slightly disgusted.

Huffing as he continued to look at the scene, "You knew dear Queen."

The woman laughed lightly, "Of course dear husband. However Puck deserves his happiness as does his new charge. Fate has intertwined them now. Even you will be unable to stop the shifts of the stone. If we were to interrupt this meeting of faith then even the walls of Avalon would fall."

Oberon nodded, " You are certain that this child will bear Merlin's successor?

Titania glances at the two males once more and lifted her hand passing it over the mirror as a soft pink glow emitted from her fingers, "Oh yes, I am quite sure."

The king of Avalon nodded, "Come wife let us leave this spectacle and return to the court."

"Of course dear husband."

The shimmer in the mirror faded out just as a bright red and green shirt hit the floor.

**The End.**


End file.
